Unlawful Past
by sheisamelody
Summary: Lawson's unlawful past comes back to haunt him in the form of a person who he would least expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Unlawful Past**

**

* * *

Summary: **Lawson's _unlawful _past comes back to haunt him in the form of a person who he would least expect.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Rush (obviously).  
**A/N: **I wasn't going to write anymore fics, I kinda had a moment there where I had given up writing, but something motivated me (I guess) into continuing to write this. Hope its ok, and somewhat realistic. lol  
**Rated: **As a whole, T - for some coarse language and possibly a hint of drug references.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

-----

"_What are we going to do?" she cried out as he pushed a lifeless body that was lying on the cold, tiled floor._

"_Maybe he'll wake up?" he answered in naive hope._

_She gave him a glare from her position in the doorway, folding her arms across her chest, "I know I'm pissed, but wake up? Yeah right."_

_He shrugged half-heartedly, standing up, trying to gain his balance by holding onto the bathroom sink, as his legs wanted to give way beneath him, "I reckon we should just leave him here. Forget we ever saw anything. Forget the whole damn thing!"_

Lawson gasped, as he woke up shivering. A pool of cold, sticky sweat surrounded him. Beads of it were dripping down his face, down his neck. He wiped his hand across his forehead, rubbing some of the sweat onto his hands.

Why the hell had he been dreaming about something that happened 15 years ago?

-----

Lawson walked into work, lacking his usual energy and enthusiasm at 7.30am, half an hour before his 12 hour shift started. His eyes half shut from hardly any sleep. If he walked into a wall or any other free standing object at that point, he would not have been surprised. He was certain that the first person who saw him would think he was hungover. And he may as well have been, because he sure did feel like crap.

"Jeee-sus Christ dude," came the voice of Leon, as he spotted Lawson walking in like a man double his own age, "You look like sh-"

"Yeah whatever," he replied, not in the mood for Leon's 'cheery' personality, "I didn't sleep much last night, okay?" as he sat down at a desk he called his own, he started to think more and more about the dream, or rather _nightmare,_ he had. Was it a sign of something more to come? Or was it just some stupid coincidence that the actual date that that had happened was approaching?

"God Lawson, you look terrible. Tough night ey?" Josh soon exclaimed, knocking on the desk a couple of times to get his attention.

Lawson realised that he must have got so caught up in his thoughts and started to drift off, "Something like that," he replied, lifting his head off the desk, "Got about an hours sleep last night. If that I reckon."

"_Wonderful_. What happened?"

He sighed and decided not to tell him anything more than he needed to know, "Just restless I guess."

Josh looked at Lawson like it was as if he didn't believe him, "Okay well whatever it is, maybe you should take it easy today. You know, if there's any negotiating to do, let Shannon do it. That kind of thing."

Lawson screwed up his face – the day that he 'takes it easy' at work will be the day he retires from the police service or becomes Commissioner.

-----

Half way through the so far quiet day, Lawson realised that what Josh had said was probably right. There was no way that he was going to be able to be 'normal' today. Not the way he was feeling, and he wasn't _that _good an actor. Drawing his gun from his holster and keeping it steady in his hand was a problem. He couldn't stop it from shaking and before he knew it, his entire body was shaking. And all of this happened while he was standing in front of a mirror in the change room. Lawson could see the look on Josh's face now – it was _not _a good one.

"Lawson? You know you're not gonna get anywhere by pointing your gun at a mirror."

He turned around and saw Kerry standing in the doorway; a small smile on her face that told him she was messing with him, "Yeah, yeah."

"What's wrong?" her voice turned serious quickly.

Lawson was about to open his mouth and say something when Leon rushed in, "Guys, there's a robbery in progress at the Victoria Inn in Williamstown. Possibility of multiple hostages."

Kerry glanced across at Lawson as Leon took off again, "Are you right to go?"

"I'm fine," he replied, trying to make it sound like he was.

Kerry nodded, though she wasn't entirely convinced by his words or body language.

Lawson trudged off to the car, copping a slightly menacing glare from Josh along the way. It was the exact type of look he had seen in his mind, "I'm fine," he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

Josh raised his hands to the height of his chest, "I wasn't asking."

"No, but I know what you were thinking," Lawson replied as he got into the car, slamming the door behind him. Josh followed with a sigh, before getting into the other car with Shannon and Michael.

-----

Outside the Victoria Inn, there were already a number of police cars parked along the middle of the street. They had cornered off the street in both directions and only let the two TR cars through upon seeing both Michael and Dom's police IDs. Lawson looked out his window as they then continued on towards the scene, thinking that it looked like the few officers there were all ready to ambush the building with their shot guns.

Kerry followed them in her unmarked police car, also having to show her I.D.

Lawson got out of the car, leant against its door and rubbed his fingers over his forehead without realising what he was doing or how he looked doing it. Josh wasn't going to say anything else to Lawson about it then and there, but decided to tell Shannon that if any negotiating was needed, she may have to do it alone. Shannon didn't mind this however; in fact, she was looking forward to the challenge if it arose. It was almost like her chance to prove herself to the team, having only been there for a few weeks.

"Josh!" Kerry's voice suddenly cried out, and he turned around, wondering why she had called his name. But then he saw the reason. Lawson was slumped on the ground, shaking from head to toe. His hands were covering his face, as he rocked back and forth.

"What the _hell_?" he exclaimed as he ran over to them; he had never seen Lawson like this before, and something told him that whatever it was that was wrong, had every bit to do with him not sleeping the night before.

Kerry in the meantime, was trying to get Lawson's attention. She was crouched down on the ground, saying his name a few times, clicking her fingers together in front of his face. But he didn't respond to anything she did. Kerry looked up at Josh with a distressed expression on her face. A million questions were running through her mind. She had never seen him like this either and it was quite scary because he was always so in control of everything.

Seemingly.

Josh and Kerry helped a lethargic and pale looking Lawson get up off the ground and walked with him over towards Kerry's car, where they sat him in the front passenger seat, "I'll take Lawson back to base, are you guys right here?" she said in one fast breath.

Josh glanced over his shoulder at Shannon, who nodded at him, "Yeah we'll be fine."

-----

On the way back to the Tactical Response station, Lawson was swaying his head from side to side and groaning a little, like he was having a bad dream. His eyes were shut tight, and sweat was slowly making its way from his temples and down his cheeks. Kerry quickly glanced across at him worriedly, wondering what on earth was going on with him, "Lawson?"

He opened his eyes suddenly, almost as if he had fallen asleep in that short amount of time and was woken up by the sound of her voice. He glanced around, realising that they were travelling in the car, "Kerry? What the hell happened?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question, "I was hoping you would be able to answer that!"

Lawson frowned, turning his head towards the passenger side window, deep in his own thoughts.

"Leon, I'm bringing Lawson back to the station, okay?" Kerry then said into the radio.

There was an odd static silence on the other end. It was unusual for Leon to be so quiet.

"Leon? Are you there?"

More silence.

Lawson looked across at Kerry, who had briefly glanced over at him, the same question written in her eyes. What is going on?

-----

Upon walking into the TR station and opening the door to the operations room, Kerry and Lawson immediately noticed that something was different with the way the room looked. It was not quite right; paper and various documents were scattered all over the ground. They both reached down to grab their guns at the same time.

"What the f-" Kerry was knocked to the ground before she could finish the sentence. Lawson went to cry out as he saw her fall, but was cut off as he too hit the ground himself. A pair of bony hands then reached down, grabbed them by their clothes and one at a time, dragged them across the room.

-----

Kerry woke up feeling groggy, her head seeming to be as heavy as a brick, as she did her best to sit up. Looking to her right she saw Lawson lying on the ground a couple of metres away from her. A quick glance to her left, and she saw Leon also lying on the ground, though he was about ten metres away.

"Ah, _someone's_ awake," came a slurred voice from behind her.

Kerry tried to turn her head around a little but couldn't. She didn't have to bother however, as the person soon revealed their face. It was someone who Kerry did not recognise; a woman with long, tussled dark blonde hair, quite possibly a few years younger than herself, but physically looking much older. She glared down at Kerry, "I was hoping it would be Lawson who was awake. But not much I can do about that," she then said cheerily, locking the entrance to the operations room and double checking every room in case there was other police officers in there, "So, who are you?"

"I was just wondering the same thing about you," Kerry responded, rubbing the back of her head where it was still hurting. The woman simply smiled at her coldly. "Obviously you know Lawson though."

"_Knew _Lawson yes. So, you didn't answer my question," when Kerry told the woman her name, she began to nod slowly, "Are you a cop?"

"Yes."

"Don't see _you_ wearing a uniform."

"I don't wear a uniform," Kerry answered with a meaningless shrug.

The woman pointed over at Leon, "Neither does he by the looks of it."

"He's not a cop," she replied flatly, before Lawson finally stirred in his position near Kerry, moving his head to one side. The woman's eyes lit up as she saw him move and she pulled a gun from her jacket pocket. Kerry felt her body stiffen, looking down at the empty holster on her leg and then at Lawson, whose gun was also missing from his holster.

"Hi Lawson," the woman said to him, as his eyes slowly opened. He rubbed his head, wondering what was going on. _No, it couldn't be_, his heart started beating fast in his chest as he recognised the woman who was staring him in the face. He also recognised her voice as being the exact same shrilled one from his dream. The one that cried out:

"_What are we going to do?"_

-----

The next few minutes became a staring match between Lawson and the woman. Neither looking away from each other; everything about the whole 'charade' started to play on Kerry's nerves and she found herself getting very anxious. She was the kind of person who hated waiting around in the emergency room of a hospital; keeping still for long periods of time was not one of her fortes.

"Jenny?" Lawson was the first to look away, as he glanced to his left and saw Kerry looking at him through slightly hazy looking blue eyes. The woman seemed pleased that he recognised her after all the years that had gone by, and to top that off, he remembered her name as well. As Leon started to move from just below a desk, Lawson diverted his eyes back to Jenny, "What are you doing here?"

A cold and rather evil smile appeared on Jenny's face. She had waited a long while to see Lawson again and now the opportunity had arrived, she couldn't help but be proud of herself for what she had done. Smug was a word to describe the feeling, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately. And then I found out that you were a cop and that you worked here ... _Tactical Response_!"

"How?"

"I just couldn't resist," she continued, ignoring his question.

Kerry raised her eyebrows. She had no idea what was going on, or who the hell this woman was in relation to Lawson, but she got the feeling that she was going to find out sooner rather than later.

Leon, confused and alarmed by what was going on, having only just woken up, jumped up from his position and onto his feet. A move that surprised everyone.

Jenny turned the gun on him, "Sit back down," she told him through clenched teeth, the yellow, somewhat rotten look of them appearing in between her thin pale pink lips, "NOW."

Leon did what he was told, scared of the gun that was being pointed at him. He gazed over to his right and saw Kerry and Lawson looking at him meaningfully, both had looks on their faces as if to try and reassure him – to tell him that it was okay. But in the back of his mind he knew that it wasn't.

-----

In contrast to what was happening at base, the hostage situation at the Victoria Inn was being quickly and efficiently resolved by Shannon and a negotiator from another squad. Stella walked over to Josh, "Why isn't Kerry back yet? How long does it take to get to the station and back again?" she asked in a whisper, as they all watched on from their cars.

"Maybe she's staying back there," Josh replied with a shrug, "I don't know. I'll check with Leon," he flicked the button on his lapel and said into it, "Hey Leon, is Kerry staying back there with you and Lawson?"

No answer.

"Leon?" Josh said after a couple of seconds. Stella watched him with intent. Josh glanced over at her and shrugged, "I think Leon's being a dickhead."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

-----

Lawson watched through slit eyes as Jenny walked up and down the room; wondering what on earth she was doing, he couldn't help but ask, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

She smiled coldly at him, and offered no meaningful reply, "You're the cop. _You_ figure it out."

He rolled his eyes, fed up with what was happening, fed up with her little mind games that she was playing, "Okay, well I'll figure it out once you let those two go," Lawson gestured in the direction of Kerry and Leon.

Kerry mouthed 'no' at him, as Jenny answered, "I don't think so. They'll go and get more cops to come here. And I can't have that, can I?"

"Well this _is_ a police station. Have you considered that?"

Jenny frowned at his words. _Why hadn't she thought about that earlier?_ She was caught up with the excitement and elation of seeing Lawson again, that she forgot that she was holding them hostage in a police station, "Okay, get up. All of you."

Lawson, Kerry and Leon all glanced at one another.

"Come on, get up!" she said angrily, waving the gun at each of them, "I have no hesitation in shooting someone."

Lawson started to dread mentioning the police station. He should have kept his mouth shut.

-----

Josh got himself ready and seated in the drivers seat of TR1, though still keeping a firm eye on what was happening around him. He thought about trying to get through to Leon again, but decided not to. The 'civilian' sure knew how to play games with them; and Josh was certain that this was another little one of his pranks.

As people starting swarming out the front doors of the pub, anxious looks on their faces, Stella and Michael got into the car, happy that it was over. They were also happy that they didn't really have to do anything – it was pretty much all left up to Shannon.

"Let's go," Stella told Josh, "I need to have a shower, get out of this stinkin' uniform and -"

"Party like it's 1999?" Michael grinned from the back seat.

"That is _exactly_ it Sandrelli."

-----

Walking down the hallway, towards the back, almost uninhabited exit of TR's base, Leon kept whispering in Kerry's ear hyperactively, "What's going on? Who is she? Where are we going?"

"Shut up Leon, how am I supposed to know?"

Jenny was walking closely behind the three of them, gun in one hand, pointed towards their backs. She was beginning to get fed up with Leon, who was still asking quiet questions, "Alright that's enough," Jenny got in front of them, forcing them all to stop, "Geekazoid, you can go. Piss off," she used the gun to point back to the direction in which they had come, "I can't stand your frigging voice anymore. Go away. I don't care if you tell any other cops. They won't be able to find us. Not where we're going."

Kerry and Lawson watched on in slight bemusement. She was very naïve this woman.

Leon was a little hesitant in leaving them with her, looking over at his 'bosses', who both nodded at him. Jenny shoved Lawson and Kerry forward, telling them in a brash manner to get a bloody move on. To her, they were wasting valuable time by standing still.

When they were out of sight, Leon ran back into the operations room and sat down on his chair. Clipping his headset onto his ear, he said, "Josh?"

"Ah Leon. There you are. Finally decided to talk to us ey?" came the sergeants voice after a few seconds.

"Huh? Have you finished ... whatever it is you were doing?" Leon struggled to remember what had happened before he was knocked out, "You gotta get back here as quickly as you can," he continued to tell Josh, as he tried to bring up some CCTV footage from cameras monitoring the building. He was hoping that he would somehow be able to find Lawson and Kerry on one of them.

Josh glanced over at Stella. There was a seriousness in Leon's voice that he did not like, "Why, what's going on?"

"I don't know exactly. There was a woman here. She is _nuts_. She wants something with Lawson I think," he did his best to explain, "She's got him now. Kerry too."

"Where?"

"I don't know! They went ... somewhere. She had a gun. Lawson's maybe, I can't be sure. May have been Kerry's ..."

"And where are you?"

"Where do you think I am?"

Josh quickly started the car, the engine roared into life, "So ... she ... let _you_ go?"

"I think I was annoying her."

"Oh now _that's_ nothing new is it," he mumbled.

-----

In the back of both Kerry and Lawson's minds, they wondered why they were letting this woman take them wherever it was they were going. But figuring out how they were going to overpower her, given she had (possibly) both of their guns, was going to be a challenge. They couldn't talk about it, unless at one stage or another, they were by themselves. But neither of them could really see that happening. Not at that moment anyway.

Jenny forced them down an alleyway situated behind the TR building, where she spotted an old, quite dingy looking car. Conveniently for her, it was unlocked. She opened the drivers side door and flicked the button up for the boot, "Get in," as Lawson and Kerry glanced at each other, she pointed the gun at them, "Did you not hear me before? I have no hesitation in shooting _either_ of you."

They reluctantly climbed into the boot, lying down, breathing in the stuffy and dust filled air inside it. The boot was slammed shut and darkness engulfed them. A few minutes later, they heard the car start, and began to feel all the bumps and twists and turns in the road as Jenny was driving.

Now was their chance to talk.

Kerry turned her head to look in Lawson's direction, despite not being able to see him that well, "Got any idea about what we should do?"

"Don't know, but I'm thinking about trying to get her to let you go. After all, she let -"

"I don't think so," she interrupted him, "If _you're_ staying, _I'm_ staying. Any other ideas? Know some kung fu?"

Lawson chuckled quietly at her last question, "Ah no. Unfortunately."

"I don't mean to pry, but who the hell is this woman anyway?"

-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlawful Past**

**

* * *

A/N: **This _could_ be the final part, I'm not if I should leave it 'hanging' or continue yet.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

-----

Lawson hesitated at the question Kerry had just asked him. He wanted to answer, and answer her truthfully, he just couldn't seem to find the right words. He um-ed and ahh-ed over and over again in his head, until Kerry said, "It's okay, Lawson. Forget I asked. It's obviously quite personal for you ..."

"Oh you're right, it is a bit personal. But she's got you involved in a way now, hasn't she," Lawson responded after some thought. He then paused before saying, "We used to go out when we were younger. A _lot _younger."

Kerry was somewhat glad that Lawson couldn't see her very well. Otherwise he would have seen the surprise written all over her face. She could not _imagine _the two of them dating, even if it was many years ago.

"Anyway," Lawson decided not to talk about it anymore. He didn't mind Kerry asking him about it, he knew that she would be a little inquisitive. But he just felt uncomfortable about anything and everything to do with Jenny these days, "I still think I should try and get her to let you go."

"Ahh _no _Lawson. You know she wouldn't have a bar of it anyway."

"Okay, okay. Forget that idea."

"It's forgotten."

"You don't happen to have your phone on you, do you Kerry?"

Her eyes widened, she hadn't even for a _second_, thought about her phone. Patting her pockets, Kerry's heart sank when she realised that she had left it in her car, "Bloody hell. No. You?" she then asked hopefully.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. A grim outlook was beginning to sweep over him, "I have a feeling that we may never get out of this stupid boot."

"She wouldn't just _leave_ us in here ... Well, she might leave me in here. Not you though Lawson. Surely."

-----

Arriving back at base, Josh, Stella and Michael walked briskly into the operations room, where a still jumpy Leon was slightly startled by the sound of them entering. He showed Josh the CCTV footage of Jenny entering the building by herself. Fast-forwarding through the footage, Leon then came to images of the four of them walking down the hallway.

"This is when she let me go," he explained to Josh, who was frowning as he looked at the screen.

"Do you know who this woman is?"

"Apart from her first name, Jenny, I have no idea. Lawson appeared to know though."

Josh managed a soft, slightly sarcastic laugh, "That doesn't help us at the moment Leon. Does this footage show where they went after the hallway?"

Leon shook his head, "No, but it seems to me that they may have left through the back. The front has cameras there, as we just saw when Jenny walked in."

"What about Kerry and Lawson's mobiles?"

"Nup. Both of their mobiles are here at work according to the GPS and they just go straight to message bank anyway. I got Greg to run a check of the regos on the cars parked outside the building, but none of them are registered to someone called Jenny or Jennifer. So I'm checking to see if anyone has reported their cars stolen within the vicinity of the station. It's a long shot, but who knows. I doubt they would have been on foot for too long."

"Okay well you do that Leon, we'll get back out on the road, just in case," a distinct touch of authoritativeness in his voice. Watching on from a distance, Stella groaned, "And just in case _you _don't know Josh, we are off duty as of now!"

He stopped in his tracks, frowning sternly at her, "Stella. Some complete fruitcake of a woman has Lawson and Kerry. And all you can say is that we're off duty?"

She shrugged, as if not to care, "Two fully trained TR cops up against some nutcase woman? We all know that Lawson and Kerry will be fine. So ... _I'm_ going. See you tomorrow."

Josh and Leon shared a glance, "Fine. If _you're_ ever taken hostage, kidnapped or whatever, we'll be sure to do the same. Remember that."

-----

The car came to a standstill. Still locked inside the boot, Kerry and Lawson felt slightly relieved but tense at the same time when they realised that they had finally stopped moving. Was Jenny going to let them out? Or was she going to leave them in there, to slowly succumb to the lack of oxygen inside the already airless boot? It had felt as if they had been in darkness for at least a few hours. Lawson squinted, trying hard to read the numbers on his digital watch.

"I _think_ it's 4.30."

"Bloody hell," Kerry groaned, lifting her hand up to somewhat 'punch' the metallic door that was keeping them prisoner in there.

Lawson couldn't help but laugh softly at her actions, "Feel any better?" he asked her, before surprisingly for them, the boot opened and daylight flooded in, hitting them both like a freight train.

"Hi!" Jenny exclaimed cheerfully, revealing the gun in her hand, "You can get out now," her voice turned a little cold. Shielding his eyes from the sun, Lawson got out first, seeing the scrub land that surrounded them. "Don't try anything smart. _Either _of you."

Kerry rolled her eyes, trying to be discreet. She had really had enough of this woman. The words _shoot me, shoot me, shoot me_, were whirling around on a continuous loop inside her head.

As Jenny stood, waiting for Kerry to get out, she gave Lawson a slight once-over. Concerned by the fact that he had a police uniform on, she told him to take his police vest and gun holster off.

"Why, it's not like anyone is gonna see us out here," Lawson retorted, but did what he was told when Jenny pointed the gun at an area of his body he would _least_ like to be shot in, if he had a choice. As Lawson dropped his police vest, something fell from its pocket and hit the ground alongside it. Jenny looked down and saw a pair of handcuffs sitting in the dirt. Suddenly she was met with an idea. Picking them up, she grabbed Kerry's arm and yanked her towards her. When one cuff was clicked into place tightly around her wrist, Jenny headed back towards the front of the car, with Kerry in tow, clicking the other cuff around the steering wheel.

Lawson watched on, dumbfounded. What the hell was this woman thinking? It seemed to him that she really had no plan whatsoever, and was just making shit up as she went along. He started to wonder why and _how_ the hell he used to date her. But, he was a completely different person back then, immature and conceited. Jenny on the other hand didn't appear to have changed one bit.

"Right, you can stay here," she told Kerry, throwing Lawson's vest and holster onto the passenger side seat, "Lawson, come on. We're going to go for a little _walk_."

As they began to walk off in the opposite direction, Kerry flopped her head down a little and sighed heavily, "Handcuffed to a bloody steering wheel," she muttered to herself, "Could the day get any worse?"

-----

_The dream._ It _was _a sign of something to come, Lawson thought, kicking some stones off the ground as he and Jenny walked along, "So, what is it that you want from all of this Jenny?" he asked.

She laughed at his question and arrogantly replied, "I thought you would have already figured that out by now Lawson. Being a cop and all."

"Well _maybe_ I have figured it out. I just want _you _to tell me," he said, with as much arrogance in his voice as there was in hers.

What happened next slightly surprised Lawson. It wasn't what she said so much, but how she sounded when she said it. For the first time in the day, Lawson felt as though she was actually being quite sincere and genuine.

"I've been thinking about what happened to Peter a lot lately. And _us_. Finding him dead in the bathroom really ... it really floored me. I mean, we just _left_ him there like he was nothing ..." she told him, swinging the gun in her hand up and down as she walked, "And then not long after, we broke up and ..." her voice trailed off.

"I know," he answered softly, nodding his head, "I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't live that drug and alcohol-filled life after finding him lying there. I wanted to _live_ my life, not be scared that I wouldn't wake up the next day."

"So you became a cop after that?" Jenny stopped walking and stared at him.

Lawson turned around and faced her, "Well, I went back to school and finished year 12. Then I became a cop, and went to uni, yeah."

She sighed and looked down at the ground, "Uni, wow. I'm glad you went on to do something, Lawson. Unlike me."

He raised his eyebrows, not knowing what to say. He didn't know if he should be comforting her, or, if he should be taking the opportunity to try and get the gun out of her hands; get control of the situation. Just like any police officer would do.

He thought the latter would be the best option.

Then Jenny would be caught off-guard.

-----

Tired and feeling worn out, Kerry had her head held down and was softly tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, as if there was a good song playing on the radio. She lifted her head up, aroused by the sound of footsteps seemingly getting closer and closer to her. _Please be __Lawson_, _please be Lawson_, she thought in hope.

"Kerry!" she heard his voice call her name and breathed a sigh of relief, "Can you reach the button to open the boot?"

She stretched her free arm down towards the bottom of the seat, "Yep," she answered him, and the boot opened with a slight 'pop'.

"Good, ta," Lawson said, as Kerry tried to turn herself around as best she could, to see what he was doing, "Now _you're _going to get a taste of your own medicine," he told Jenny, holding the gun towards her, before glancing over at Kerry quickly to give her a small grin, "Get in."

"Law-"

"_In_!"

When the boot was slammed shut into place, Lawson walked around to the drivers side seat where Kerry was. She gave him a look to say – 'how did you manage that?'

"Reckon you're talented enough to drive handcuffed?" his face giving nothing away as he jiggled the keys to the car around in one hand.

"Smart arse," Kerry looked at him a little sceptically, "Don't you have the keys for these stupid things?" she motioned towards the handcuffs.

"Don't like my chances," Lawson leaned over her and grabbed his vest off the passenger side seat. Rummaging through the pockets, he began to shake his head, "Nup, unless Jenny has them ..."

She shook her head, "Well, as long as we don't have to go around too many hard corners, I think I'll be right. Lucky it's an automatic."

-----

At base, Leon had finally received a report about a stolen vehicle near by and sent the information of its registration through to Josh and Michael, who had been out on the road for over an hour, "If she _did_ steal a car, and it is in fact _the car _she stole, it could be anywhere by now. But at least it's something to look out for."

"It could've been abandoned!" Josh commented, trying not to sound too pessimistic. He looked out the window; the sun was going down quicker than he could blink, "Can you see this woman being that smart Leon? Or that _dumb_?"

"No, not really."

Leon was soon sitting in a long, deafly silence, fretting to himself over what had happened. It was times like this when he wished he had the body of an iron man. He ran a finger through his already scruffy hair and stared at the computer screen that was flickering in front of him.

"Geez, no search party ey?" came a familiar voice from behind him and he whisked around in his chair, a big grin on his face. There, he saw Lawson standing in front of him, looking a little worse for wear. His hair tussled out of place, and his uniform was looking as if it needed a good dry clean.

"Where's Kerry?" he frowned when he didn't see her.

"Oh, she's handcuffed to a steering wheel," Leon raised his eyebrows, snickering a little at the thought, "I gotta get the spare keys."

"What about Jenny?"

"Prahran police station."

"What did she want? How does she know you?"

"Leon. Shut up," Lawson told him simply, as he grabbed the spare keys to handcuffs from the filing cabinet and walked back out again.

Leon shook his head; Lawson was never the kind of guy who gave too much away so he wasn't at all surprised that the senior sergeant didn't answer the questions. He was also quite used to being told to shut up, "Josh, I think you guys can finish your shift now. Lawson and Kerry are safe and ... well, well."

"Oh thank God Lawson," Kerry exclaimed when she saw Lawson walking towards the car with the handcuff keys, "So sick of this, I tell ya."

"Can't say I blame you."

-----

Once home, Lawson threw his house keys onto the kitchen bench and stared out the window, which overlooked the Yarra River. He couldn't help but wonder what he should do with himself as he stood there. Shaking his head, riding himself of his thoughts, Lawson looked over at the fridge, thinking that a cold beer could be just what he needed right now.

As he sat down on the couch, beer in one hand, his thoughts turned to Jenny and the day that had transpired. Despite not wanting to ever see her again, Lawson couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. She had obviously been affected by their drug dealers death all those years ago, and had been keeping the feelings inside that whole time.

So caught up in his thoughts, Lawson was surprised when he heard the phone ringing in the background. Picking it up after quite a few rings, he answered, "Hello? ... _What_? Hang on, just slow down Kerry ... Yeah? ... _Shit_. Okay, I'll be right over."

Lawson got up quickly, grabbed his car keys and headed towards the front door. When he got there, he opened the door and found himself staring at the one person he didn't want to see again.

A cold pair of eyes were staring back at him, "Hi Lawson."

-----


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlawful Past**

* * *

**A/N: **_Finally_ managed to finish this... apologies for its cruddiness. lol!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

-----

His heart stopped beating. Literally. Every muscle in his body became tense. It seemed as though that when he was anywhere near Jenny, he had no control of anything he did. His thoughts were all jumbled up and he couldn't think clearly. It was like that way back then too. He was always playing follow the leader with her.

_Oh shit Lawson_, chastised part of his brain that was still working.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" she exclaimed, her voice uneven and unusually high pitched. Barging her way into his house, she looked around curiously, "Nice little place you've got here Lawson."

He turned around; a million of questions were running through his head, tangled up in one big ball. If this was going to be her way of getting back at him for putting her in the boot of that car, Lawson wasn't going to put up with it. Or at least he didn't _want_ to put up with it, "What – why ... how come they released you?" he said of the Prahran police.

"You mean the cops?" Jenny stopped looking around the house and walked over to him, a little too seductively for his liking, "Let's just say I did them a little ... _favour_," she raised her eyebrows and pouted at him, her face close to his.

Lawson pulled away from her. He was _not_ going to get sucked into this. No bloody way.

She laughed at his less than subtle action, "My God, you have changed so much sweety."

_Sweety?? _Shit, he hadn't heard that for a while.

"Look, I know how you must feel after today but -"

"Do you Lawson?" Jenny walked away from him slowly, appearing to count her steps, "Do you really?"

Lawson felt a shiver run down his spine and he began to feel sick in the stomach. She was starting to freak him out; as if she hadn't done so already.

She spun around, facing him once more, "You have no idea."

-----

About to finish his 12 hour shift, Leon switched the computers onto standby mode and stretched out in his chair. A few bones in his arms and legs cracked, "Oh man, you're getting old," he whispered to himself. Moments later, his phone rang from his pocket, "Leon."

"Leon, oh shit, you _are_ there," came Kerry's slightly exasperated, but panicky sounding voice.

"Yeah Kerry. Why? What's the matter?"

"Oh I don't know! When I got home, my place was trashed and I found a weird note on the table. By the looks of it, it's from _you-know-who_. So I called Lawson and he said he'd be right over and he's not here yet and now the home phone's off the hook and ..."

Leon got himself into a more comfortable position again, wiggled the mouse around to wake the computer up and started typing some things quickly on the keyboard. He then asked in hope, "What about his mobile?"

"There's no answer," she replied, as she paced up and down the hallway of her house, "I don't know whether I should go over there or ..." her voice trailed off.

"Maybe he's on his way?" when he heard the faint sound of her sighing, he paused, trying to take everything in and think the situation through logically, "Look, how about you go over Lawson's house, ring me back when you get there, and ... we'll go from there, okay? Don't worry Kerry. I'm sure he's fine."

Making her way hurriedly out of her house, Kerry was taken aback by the matureness sound of his voice and manner. For a split second, she wasn't sure if she was talking to the real Leon Broznic.

-----

She arrived at Lawson's house around ten minutes later, seeing nothing that she would think as out of the ordinary, besides Lawson's car parked out the front. She frowned anxiously, wondering the reason why he hadn't left yet. Still sitting in her car, Kerry glanced to her left, noticing only a dimly lit light turned on in his house.

She quickly dialled Leon's number again, deciding to trust her gut instinct that something was wrong, "Leon, can you get Josh and the others here? ASAP. Thanks."

Josh called Kerry's mobile only a few moments later, wondering what was going on.

"I'm not quite sure, just wanted to be safe than sorry," she answered him, staring out the window, towards the flat, "I don't have my gun or anything so I can't ... rather, don't _want _to go and see by myself, but I think she's here."

"That nutcase of a woman?" was Josh's next question, before a slight pause when she didn't respond, "Shannon, Dom and I are about five minutes off Kerry. Want us to come silent?"

"That would be good, ta."

-----

Relieved to see both Kerry and Josh standing in the doorway of his house, Lawson let out a long sigh as he rubbed his sore head, leaning up against a wall to help keep his balance. Two other police officers had taken Jenny away, this time for good. It _had_ to be for good. He had 'heard' that a person's past can come back to bite them in the arse, and this was a _really_ big bite in his.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked him concernedly.

He nodded a little unconvincingly, but tried to remain upbeat by smiling at him.

"Will you two be okay if I ..." John then began, not quite knowing what to say next as he felt a touch awkward by what he _could_ have said next.

"I can stay here with Lawson for a little while, Josh. It's okay," Kerry spoke softly.

Lawson went to open his mouth to tell them both that he will be fine by himself, but decided against it. Maybe he could do with some company; company that wasn't someone too crazy like Jenny or too incoherent and unhuman like his galah.

-----

When Kerry left, Lawson sat down on his couch, staring blankly across at his Hawthorn scarf which was hanging over a rail in the lounge room. He thought about switching on the DVD of their grand final win in 2008, but despite wanting to cheer himself up, he found that his muscles didn't want to cooperate with the signals being sent out from his brain. So he merely sat there.

In darkness.

In silence.

Alone.

The minutes slowly ticked away into the early morning of the next day.

-----

**The End**


End file.
